gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-22439-20120916223849/@comment-5513213-20121219002526
Une chanson qui est fun aussi c'est ding-dont the witch is dead, c'est frais!!! Pour le ryley aussi alors, ryder la quand même beaucoup soutenue à marley dans le 406 par rapport à sa prise de poids par contre Jake moins... Le brittana est vraiment un couple surprenant, même si je le préférais en saison 2, parce qu'on pouvait voir toute la sensibilité de santana, alors que dans la saison 3, à part dans le 307, le reste du temps elle est vraiment bitch!!! Le wemma c'est pas mal, même si depuis la saison 1 la situation d'Emma n'a pas vraiment évolué, que ce soit en mieux ou en pire et c'est dommage, par contre Fix You était magnifique mais elle fesait un peu tache dans l'épisode et surtout c'éatit bizarre une chanson comme ça en chanson de cloture... Y'en a pas bcp de séries comme ça, ya glee aussi qui est ma petite pillule du bonheur anti déprime XD, mais sinon le reste pas trop... Tu travailleras en même temps que tu feras tes études ou pas?! parce que si tu rajoutes le boulot plus les devoirs ça fait des journées encore plus remplis... D'ailleurs M6 surfe sur la vague fin du monde psychose, ils ont diffusé le 2012 ce soir... Et surtout le pire ce sont les gamins qui s'en sont pas sortis, même si maintenant tout les autres ils sont traumatisés à vie je penses, on peux pas oublier un événement aussi traumatisant, surtout si tu vois quelqu'un mourrir devant tes yeux... J'ai jamais compris pourquoi aux usa, presque tout le monde avait une arme chez soit, c'est vraiment abérrant, surtout que ce genre d'événement c'est pas la première fois que ça se produit, on aurait pu éviter ce genre de truc si les armes avaient été interdites plus tot.... C'est comme une scène avec Blaine, tu avances... Heather se débrouille plutot bien par rapport à son jeu d'actrice, niveau danse ya aucuns soucis par contre niveau voix c'est pas ça, c'est parfois même faux je trouve, comme dans DINOSAUR... Dans le 303, c'est avec la crise de mercedes et toute la partie du wemma ou will discute avec les parents d'emma pour savoir s'il peux la demander en mariage... Dans le 311 étaient bonnes, surtout Bad où la voix de naya ressort très bien, never can et smooth criminal, par contre Ben et scream deux horreurs que Glee sait faire... Le 408 était presque parfait, sans la partie NY et la chanson let's have a kiki il aurait été parfait, même si un des meilleurs épisodes de compet' après le 122... Un qui s'annonce bien aussi c'est le 413, on va pouvoir entendre 3 fois naya, c'est mérité vu sa voix, et le 412 s'annonce aussi très bien, surtout la chanson love song, l'original est juste sublime donc glee va la rendre plus que parfaite (du moins j'espère XD)... Sauf qu'elle a rien d'une diva, jenna chante bien mais beaucoup moins bien que le reste du cast du cote des filles, elle est un peu au même niveau que heather.. Par contre sa voix ressort bien sur one of us... Surtout quand t'as des profs qui s'en foutent royalement de toi et qui te le dise en plus!!! en général c'est ceux qui sont proche de la retraite... Et en plus ça nous ferait des vacances de plus voir Blaine dans tout les épisodes, tout le monde serait content en faite... Envoi un courrier à la prod pour leur dire, ça pourrait leur donner des idées... Ca fait un moment que j'y reflechies, mais je penses que j'irais pas en ES, les sciences économiques et sociales c'est assez chiant, donc la j'hésite entre L et S, les deux qui n'ont rien à voir... Dsl XD, mais heuresement qu'on a pas eu droit à un fond sur le klaine sinon ça aurait été l'horreur, la encore ça va... Sinon il aurait fallu faire un compromis et mettre le brittana, parce que tout le monde aime le brittana... le finchel et le klaine font beaucoup débat mais le brittana fait lunanimité... Bonne chance pour ton DS alors, même si sa s'annonce mal vu lheure, quoique à 8h quand tes pas reveiller c'est pas meiux non plus... la vi est belle pour eux.. ce qui est bien c'est perm à 8h comme ça tu finis ta nuit tu traine un peu et après t'es bien dispo pour 9h, même si se levait tot pour aller en perm ) 8h c'est chaint... Moi j'ai la chance d'avoir une heure de pause repas tout les jours, c'est normal mais ça parait presque etre du luxe... Surtout que chez les anciens ND, on en voit pas beaucoup, c'est surtout la place aux nouveaux, même si dans un sens c'est logique puisque c'est eux qu'on aura dans d'evenetuelles prochaines saisons mais du coup les séniors de cette année passent à la trappe... Au faite j'y penses, Blaine il est président des élèves là, et pdt sa campagne il fesait que dire que britt navait rien fait hormis le bal de promo, mais lui pour le moment non plus il a rien fait!!! si c'est pas l'infirmerie qui se fou de la gueule de l'hopital... C'est trop froid pour moi ça 20/22, mes petits petons ne le supporteraient pas XD... A bon, donc c'est que biloute pour 9 phrases sur 10 XD... et j'imagine aussi que vous ne mangez pas que du maroelle(dsl pour lorthographe je sais pas comment ça s'écrit XD).... Ni celui de matthew en faite, à part still got tonight, ya aucunes des ses chansons qui a fait le buzz.. Et en plus des chansons d'attrappes piseuse juste, les paroles sont jamais très évolués, "if i was your boyfriend never let me go", on a connus mieux... C'est sur que tokyo hotel ça date pas d'hier, ça doit faire au moins 3/4 ans qu'ils font plus rien d'interessant, mais certaines fans des boysbands sont tarés, de vrai groupies... Ca devait etre une erreur de parcours XD... Non le prochain aurait été plus cohérent, du coup c'est un épisode sur l'acceptation de soi même avec as if et somewhere only we know, quel logique!!!